Medicine
Medicine is a song from Hollywood Undead's third album, Notes from the Underground. Official Lyrics Oh no, how'd I sink so low? Ain't got the patience, I need my medication I need to crawl out, out of this hole now Before the darkness grabs a hold and takes my soul now And it just goes on and on and on On and on and on Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again Think I'mma need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again I think I'mma need another prescription Oh, Holy Ghost, is this a vision? I've got one, two, three admissions I'm getting sick 'cause superstition I need a dose, man, fuck a fixing Mama, what'd you feed the children? Pills and milk ain't nothing to mix, man Who needs the milkman? I got the tricks and Another refill ain't gonna fix 'em (And it just goes on and on and on) (On and on and on) Another refill ain't gonna fix 'em! Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again Think I'mma need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again I think I'mma need another prescription Oh no, no, I can't fight it Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it Oh no, no, I can't hide it I ain't got a dollar but I still try to buy it Oh no, no, I can't fight it Even when I hate it, I still wanna like it Oh no, no, I can't hide it I know you don't know me but I know you supply it Call the doc, I must be sick Bitch, get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again Think I'mma need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Voices in my head again It's five o'clock on the phone again Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again Think I'mma need another prescription Call the doc, I must be sick Better get me my medicine Now it's five o'clock on the phone again I think I'mma need another prescription So call the doc, I must be sick I'm so sick I think I'mma need another prescription Yeah, call the doc, I must be sick Oh, so sick I think I'mma need another prescription Background vocals *J-Dog shouts "another refill ain't gonna fix 'em" behind Johnny 3 Tears both times he says it during his verse. Old version According to the official lyric booklet, there was a different second verse featured on the old version of the song. Oh shit, they said it's in my head again They try to find me the right type of medicine So write another prescription You're just giving me permission to add to my addiction Oh shit, they said it's in my head again They try to find me the right type of medicine So write another prescription You're just giving me permission to add to my addiction Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Daren Pfeifer - drums *Griffin Boice - bass, guitar, mixing, production, programming *Howie Weinberg - mastering Trivia *This song was mixed and recorded by Griffin Boice, with assistance from Ken Dudley and Marco Ruiz, at the Beat Suite, Hollywood, CA. *The drums and additional guitars were recorded at NRG Studios, N. Hollywood, CA. *The song does not have an official clean version, and is not labeled as explicit on digital music stores and streamers, despite having explicit terms such as "fuck" and "bitch." Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Bonus tracks Category:J-Dog Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:2013 Category:Songs Category:Explicit Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Produced by Griffin Boice Category:Funny Man Category:All five